Compound archery bows utilize pulleys, eccentric cams and complex string arrangements to provide the desired operating characteristics. For instance, compound bows do not require the force to extend the bow to its full capacity, and maintain the pull force, as is required with a conventional archery bow. Compound bows are complex in construction, and expensive to manufacture, and are often relatively heavy as to be burdensome to handle and support intermediate shooting use. Because of the complexity and expense of the bow it is not desirable to lay the bow on the ground or floor, and yet, an inexpensive, simple and effective holder for compound bows has not heretofore been available.
Stands or supports for archery bows are known, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,872, and devices are utilized with bows to aid in the stringing wherein the bow is supported upon a stand, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,442. However, devices of the aforementioned and known type are not readily usable with compound bows, and the presence of pulleys and eccentric cams does not permit known bow holder stands to be utilized with compound bows.
It is an object of the invention to provide a holder for a compound bow wherein the holder is of a relatively simple construction, yet is capable of accommodating a wide variety of compound bow sizes and configurations and the bow is held in a substantially upright position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a holder for a compound archery bow wherein the holder supports the bow components in such a manner as to be free of damage or misadjustment, yet the bow may be readily removed from the holder, the weight of the bow maintaining the bow within the holder and no latches or movable mechanism are required to support the bow.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a holder for compound archery bows wherein the holder may be economically produced, includes bow supporting brackets and a cradle which are readily adjustable to accommodate a wide variety of bow sizes and configurations, and wherein the holder may be firmly anchored to a supporting surface.
In the practice of the invention the compound bow holder includes an elongated flat base adapted to rest upon the ground or other supporting surface. At least one opening is defined in the base whereby the base may be attached to a supporting surface by a fastener, stake, or similar element.
The rear region of the base supports a pair of brackets spaced upon the base in side by side relationship defining a notch or clearance therebetween. The brackets include a foot, a column, and an offset portion obiliquely disposed to the horizontal having an underside adapted to be engaged by the rear face of the compound bow limb at its end. The spacing between the offset portions is sufficient to receive the lower bow eccentric cam.
The brackets are mounted upon the base by slots formed in both the base and the bracket feet, and bolts passing through the bracket feet permit adjustment of the brackets in both lateral and transverse directions relative to the base in order to accommodate a wide variety of bow sizes and configurations.
At the front region of the base a pedestal is defined having a cradle pivotally supported thereon. The cradle includes a flat surface adapted to engage the bow limb front face, and the cradle lies directly in alignment with the undersurfaces of the brackets, and will normally be angularly adjusted to be substantially parallel to the bracket undersurfaces.
To mount a compound bow in the aforedescribed holder, the user inserts the bow lower end intermediate the cradle and the bracket offset portions, and by permitting the bow to tilt forwardly, the lower bow limb front face will engage the cradle while the lower eccentric cam will be received between the brackets and the bow end inner face will engage the offset undersurfaces. Accordingly, the lower bow limb will be supported from above at the bow end, and supported from below upon the cradle at a position spaced from the bow end. This support holds the compound bow in a substantially vertical position rendering the bow readily accessible for removal from the holder, and permitting the bow to be quickly and quietly removed from the holder with little movement, as is critical when hunting.